


Spider-Man

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Peter Parker, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: After some teasing from the rest of the team, Peter needs some convincing about his role as Spider-Man. Thankfully, the reader takes matters into her own hands and reminds Peter of how much of a man he is. Let's just say Sam isn't too thrilled about the reader fulfilling this "plan" in his favorite chair, but Peter sure is enjoying himself.





	Spider-Man

You were standing in the compounds kitchen looking through your phone when your favorite crime fighting spider entered the room. Peter angrily ran a hand through his hair, mumbling to himself. 

Looking up you asked, “What’s wrong Peter?”. Peter was pulled from his thoughts, now holding your gaze. Shaking his head he asked, “You don’t think I’m just a child right (y/n)?”. 

He walked over to you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Out of habit Peter rested his hands on your hips. You smiled, “You are spider- **_man_ ** ”. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Come on (y/n) be honest with me…”. Looking into his eyes you could tell something was really bothering him. You moved one hand down his chest, “ **_Be honest with me_ ** ...what’s bothering you?”. 

He moved his hands to grip the counter on either side of your body, “It’s something Sam said….”. Peter had just finished a meeting with; Tony, Steve and Sam. 

Peter knew most of the time the men just joked around with him, but he was starting to get sick of it. He was 18 now, he wasn’t even legally a child anymore. You became slightly annoyed, “I still can’t believe they baby you... **_they’re the babies_ ** ”. 

Peter continued, “ They were all talking about celebrating a successful mission and then Sam made this joke.. **_you know what it’s stupid_ ** ...I should-”. You brought your hand up to cup his cheek, forcing him to look at you. 

Softly you said, “If it offended you Peter then it isn’t stupid”. His eyes softened while taking in your words,  **_he was one lucky guy._ **

Letting a breath out he explained, “Sam said  **_I bet spider boy still accidently shoots a web when a pretty girl looks at him_ ** ”. Instantly you started to fume, and Peter felt your hand resting on his chest shock him. 

He laughed lightly, “Woah leave the electricity to Thor..come on it was just a dumb joke”. Electricity ran through your veins, and you were able to create electromagnetic waves.

You could shock your opponents with gamma radiation, or just mess with the energy around them. Taking a step back you said, “Let’s see how happy Sam is when he’s fried!”. 

Peter let a giggle escape his lips, “You don’t have to worry (y/n) trust me I’ve dealt with worse bullies…”. Your anger faded immediately and you rested your head against his chest. 

As he rested his head on top of yours you added, “ **_I just hate how they treat you sometimes..you’re just as man as they are!_ ** ”. Peter’s smile grew when he thought about how lucky he was to have you. 

Suddenly an idea popped into your head, and you looked up at Peter with a huge smirk. Raising an eyebrow he said, “I know that look….what are you planning?”. Your smirk only grew, a mischievous plan forming. 

You asked, “Remember how grossed out Sam was when he caught Nat and Banner making out on the living room couch?”. Peter nodded his head, and then when he caught on he held up a finger. 

Looking at your phone you said, “Sam’s favorite show is on in about 15 minutes...what do you say we beat him to the movie room?”. Peter shook his hands as he just repeatedly told you no. 

Biting your lip you moved one hand to grip the hair on the back of his head, “Come on Peter...I know what a  **_man_ ** you can be...why not show everyone else?”. Peter couldn’t help but smirk, knowing exactly what you meant. 

Let’s just say there was a side to Peter that only you knew..a more  **_dominant_ ** and  **_dirty_ ** side. He couldn’t help himself, “You sure baby...Sam’s gonna lose his mind..”. 

Smirking you said, “ **_Make me lose mine first_ ** ”. You winked before walking towards the movie room, knowing Peter would follow. 

As you were walking he came up behind you and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder. The hallway was filled with your giggles as you both raced towards the movie room. 

When you got in there Peter fell back onto one of the recliners, you were now straddling him. His hands found your hips again, slowly moving to cup your ass. 

You smirked while looking down at him, “ **_Someone’s excited_ ** ”. Peter smiled, gripping your ass more tightly. He moved his lips to kiss up your neck, “ **_Should I stop then?_ ** ”. 

His hot breath against your skin teased you, and he also slowly slid up your dress which teased you further. Biting your lip you practically begged, “ **_No_ ** ”. Your eyes were closed so you couldn’t see it, but you knew he was smirking. 

You started to unbutton his flannel, kissing him passionately. Peter might’ve been on the skinnier side but he was completely toned. He caught you staring, “ **_Like what you see?_ ** ”. 

Rolling your eyes you took off your dress, and you watched his pupils dilated with lust. Teasingly you said, “I don’t have to ask...I can  **_feel_ ** how much you like what you see”. 

Playfully he spanked you, making you squeal. Peter kissed you again, but this kiss was filled with hunger. It was like he needed as much of you as he could get. He moved his hands up and down your body, trying to remember every curve. 

You ran your hands through his hair, your desire growing. Peter groaned, “ **_Shit (y/n)_ ** ”. You smiled into the kiss, nothing felt better than knowing you could make Peter feel good. 

You moaned as Peter started to kiss down your neck, leaving marks all over your skin. It felt so good that you started to grind against him, needing more. Once again he moaned against your skin, “ **_(y/n)..god_ ** ”. 

Peter moved one hand to tease you through your panties, rubbing a finger against the fabric. Through gritted teeth you groaned, “ **_Tease_ ** ”. This time you saw the smirk plastered across his face. 

You slowly took off your bra thinking to yourself,  **_two can play this game._ ** Peter licked his lips taking in your bare breasts. Leaning forward he kissed down the valley of your breasts, taking his time. 

As your breath hitched he finally took your nipple between his lips, sucking roughly. With his other hand Peter massaged your other breast. You slid your panties to the side teasing your clit, “ **_Peter_ ** ”. 

This turned him on even more and you felt his member press against you. Peter lightly pinched your nipple, making you moan louder. You bucked your hips forward, causing him to moan. 

He nearly begged, “ **_I need you_ ** ”. You nodded your head, still wrapped up in the pleasure you’d been feeling. Peter slowly slid down his boxers, his member now fully exposed. Leaning forward you pumped his shaft. 

Peter let his head rest against the chair, “ **_(y/n)_ ** ”. You pumped faster, massaging his balls with your other hand. He bucked his hips forward, and you felt the precum dripping from his lip. 

You couldn’t wait any longer, you needed him now. You kissed Peter again, and he tightly gripped your hips. With his free hand he pressed his member against your slit, and you moved your hips forward. 

Peter’s lips rested right below your ear, “ **_Tell me how much you need me (y/n)_ ** ”. No matter how turned on your both were, he always wanted to make sure that you actually said yes. Peter could be a total dominant sex god another second, but then the most caring and considerate man ever the next. 

Pressing a hand against his chest you looked him deeply into the eyes. Holding his gaze you said, “ **_I want you so fucking badly Peter...pleease_ ** ”. He licked his lips before slowly entering inside of you. 

Peter groaned feeling you adjust to his size, your walls tight around him. Using his grip on your hips Peter slowly lifted you up and down. You would grind your hips forward, “ **_It feels so good_ ** ”. 

While leaning back you started to bounce up and down, by placing your hands on the arm chairs. This angle let him enter even deeper inside of you. Still Peter used his grip to nearly slam you down onto him. 

The feeling of him entering fully inside of you and then pull out was driving you wild. The room was filled with your moans and groans. Peter nearly sounded animalistic, “ **_Oh god (y/n)”._ **

You were already close, Peter knew exactly how to drive you crazy. In between grunts he said, “ **_Look at me...I wanna see you cum...you’re so beautiful_ ** ”. 

Leaning forward you brought your body insanely close with his. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck, pulling his hair. Moaning you said, “ **_Peter I’m close_ ** ”

Your hips were rolling forward with his, almost like waves crashing into each other. His hands never left your hips, he needed to hold onto you. Looking deeply into your eyes he said, “ **_Cum for me (y/n)..cum for me right now_ ** ”. 

His words pushed you over the edge, holding his gaze made everything more intense. Pleasure shook throughout your entire body as it felt like every nerve was struck by lighting. Your powers made your entire lower region vibrate, and it was insanely pleasurable for the both of you. 

You were nearly shaking against him, but he was right there with you. The entire time he yelled out your name as his own orgasm shook throughout him. For Peter it felt like every inch of his body was vibrating. 

All he could do was hold on tightly to you as one of the most intense feelings of pleasure washed over him. You were both left panting, and you rested his head against his. Peter kissed you again, “ **_You’re so incredible (y/n)”._ **

You kissed him back, but before you could say anything you heard the door-handle jiggle. Both you and Peter sprung into action as you head a voice say, “ **_Why is this damn door stuck?_ ** ”. 

As you quickly pulled your dress over your head Peter pulled up his jeans. As he playfully threw you your bra he said, “I put a web around our side”. 

Peter now buttoned his flannel and you were both fully dressed. You could have all your clothes on but you both looked disheveled; marks all over your neck, Peter’s hair a mess. 

Before you could fix that the door swung open, Sam entering the room with Steve and Bucky following behind. From the smirks on your faces Sam instantly knew something was up, “ **_Why does spidey boy look so happy?_ ** ”. 

You and Peter just looked to each other and then back at Sam. Bucky was smirking, obviously picking up on what had just happened. Taking Peter’s hand you led him past Sam, “You should’ve seen what I did to get him to shoot a web…”. 

Bucky started to burst out laughing while Steve stood there red faced. Sam was speechless, something that rarely happened. Before leaving you added, “Also Sam, I can’t believe how roomy your chair is!!”. 

Sam shook his head, “ **_Y’all are cold!!_ ** ”. You and Peter left the room before his disgust turned to anger. You walked down the hall together and heard the yelling behind you. Peter kissed your forehead, “God I love you (y/n)”. 


End file.
